


I Shall Believe

by vampiric_mcd



Series: The Sun Will Rise [4]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiric_mcd/pseuds/vampiric_mcd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"I've never seen him cry before." Leonard whispered, his voice rough.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Shall Believe

  
Title: I Shall Believe

Series: The Sun Will Rise

Pairing: Sarek/Bones

Summary: _"I've never seen him cry before." Leonard whispered, his voice rough._

Warnings: h/c

A/N: This scene belongs after Jim and McCoy's conversation in sickbay as well as the implied conversation afterwards, during Jim and Spock's confrontation about their rough lovemaking. If you want to refresh your memory, just go to the [Masterpost](http://vampiric-mcd.livejournal.com/39455.html). The scenes I'm talking about are located in part four.

Spoilers: lets go with yes to be very safe

Word count: 1000

_Come to me now  
And lay your hands over me  
Even if it's a lie  
Say it will be alright  
And I shall believe  
I'm broken in two  
And I know you're on to me  
That I only come home  
When I'm so all alone  
But I do believe_

That not everything is gonna be the way  
You think it ought to be  
It seems like every time I try to make it right  
It all comes down on me  
Please say honestly you won't give up on me  
And I shall believe  
And I shall believe

I shall believe – Sheryl Crow

  
Returning from Spock's quarters, Sarek entered his own and found his human there. It wasn't a regular occurrence for Leonard to be in here, at least not initiated on his human's instigation. Since Sarek was slowly but purposefully courting the doctor, the human had retained his own quarters for the moment. Sarek felt that a slow but steady courtship would provide him with the best result – a true bonding of partners with a solid emotional component.

He wasn't surprised to see his human here though. He wasn't even surprised to see a bottle of his best Romulan ale standing on the floor near the doctor – the bottle half empty. From what Spock had told him, James Kirk would have spent his absence in the company of Sarek's intended. The physical wounds alone would drive the human there eventually. Sarek agreed with his son, however, that it was far more likely that Kirk would seek McCoy out to talk.

Blue eyes met his gaze and Sarek felt momentarily discomforted at the emotional pain he could detect there. It displeased him to see his human _hurt_. He walked towards his intended and sat down beside him. Leonard eyed him warily, but didn't speak. He lifted the glass and drank deeply. They sat together in silence for a long time. Despite abhorring his intended being hurt in any way, Sarek couldn't help but feel contented at the fact that Leonard had sought out the comfort his quarters and his person could provide. Sarek felt that it was promising to say the least.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sarek shifted as he unexpectedly startled awake. He immediately took in his situation and analyzed it to the best of his abilities. It seemed that he had fallen asleep alongside Leonard. The human was a pleasant cool weight, resting against his side with Sarek's arm drawn around those strong shoulders proprietarily. It seemed they had gravitated towards each other in their sleep. His human was snuggled into him, his head resting against his chest. An arm was wrapped around his middle. This position pleased him. It spoke of warmth and trust and comfort. It pleased him a lot.

Suddenly, Leonard's fingers tightened around in his garment – clenching it close as if Sarek had threatened to leave. Sarek blinked. He had not realized the doctor was still awake. The fact that Leonard was awake, yet still hadn't withdrawn from him pleased Sarek even more than the embrace had done.

"I've never seen him cry before." Leonard whispered, his voice rough.

Sarek hesitated for a moment, but then smoothed a hand down his intended's back. Leonard responded favourably by moving closer – seeking and receiving Sarek's comfort. If Sarek thought that it were at all possible, he would protect Leonard from all that would harm or hurt him. Still, Sarek knew that this particular hurting originated from empathy. And Sarek admitted to himself that he probably wouldn't want the good doctor for his own bondmate, if it weren't for his bravery and his tenacity – for his talent and yes, his terrifying empathy.

He thought about his son and the conflict in his son's t'hy'la. He hoped that Spock could resolve his own human's hurts. If the fallout of Leonard and Kirk's talk resulted in such grief for his doctor – than he reckoned that Kirk would probably be far more conflicted – even if he might not show it yet.

Kirk was strangely emotionally layered, despite being so very passionately open. The former captain was intriguing to say the least. It also didn't surprise him, that Kirk had never shown his tears before to his friend. The human was strong and proud, perhaps too strong for his own good. None – human or Vulcan – could survive without support or affection. Sarek wondered if Leonard knew what girft that Kirk had bestowed upon him. He was willing to wager that few people had ever seen Kirk cry unforced.

Leonard shifted in his arms and Sarek met that intense blue eyed gaze fixed on him. While Kirk might be intriguing, this human was more so to Sarek. Leonard leaned in and brushed his lips against Sarek's for the first time of his own volition. Soft full lips pressed against his own much thinner lips. Leonard opened his mouth slightly, a wet tongue swiping almost teasingly against own mouth. Sarek enjoyed the soft motions very much.

"Thank you." Leonard whispered, when he finally drew back. His voice had a raspy quality, almost as if he had screamed until his voice had given way. Sarek tried to ignore the signs of his human's hurts. It was amazing at how utterly he was entranced with his human already.

He closed his eyes briefly before smiling at his intended. Leonard blinked softly in surprise at his expression. Perhaps Leonard had not thought him possible of such an action. Or perhaps he hadn't expected to be greeted with happiness. Sarek intended to change his human's expectation of Vulcans as soon as possible – especially what the doctor could expect from Sarek and their fledgling bond. If Sarek had been younger and less in control of himself, he would say that he felt anxious and perhaps even impatient. Perhaps he was, he admitted to himself honestly. This human seemed very adept at evoking emotions from him. He didn't even mind and answered the doctor truthfully.

"You are most welcome."

  
_The End (for now)_

  
[Masterpost](http://vampiric-mcd.livejournal.com/39455.html)

  


_   
**fic: startrek XI: I Shall Believe (Series: The sun will rise)**   
_


End file.
